Golden Evolution
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: [GSXMen:Evolution] Now that the Adepts have saved Weyard, their powers have continued to grow. They need help but who can teach them how to control their power? Professer Xavier can try but he needs to get them into a blue shiny bird first. [Discontinued]
1. Who are you?

This is my first Golden Sun fic so please be easy on my but if it's good criticism I won't mind. I'll be writing this in the first person narrative because (for me anyway) it's a lot easier to write. I also don't think that there will be any kind of shipping in this fic, maybe hinted at, but it won't be really obvious. This is mainly due to that fact that I'm sure that I just can't write a romance. Sorry! I'll also be using the name Piers for the Lemurian. I totally prefer the name Picard but now the name just doesn't seem to fit anymore.

This has nothing to do with the fic but I was wondering if someone could tell me what the shorthand of everything means? I mean things like OBHL and PGBHVA. Thanks if you help.

"Blah" = talking

'Blah' = thinking (will also hopefully be in italics to distinguish the two more clearly but I doubt it)

::Blah:: = someone talking telepathically (also hopefully in italics)

/\/\/\/\ = Change of P.o.V

*~*~*~*~ = Start/end of fic

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Isaac's P.O.V

I sighed for seemed to be the fiftieth time that morning. I was bored. Simple as that. After what had happened to Vale two years ago, we had rebuilt nearly all of it again with the adepts help but with one main difference. When the Golden Sun had risen it practically decimated all of Vale, there was so much damage that we couldn't rebuild it on the original site, so now New Vale (we haven't had enough time to name it properly, if we're going to change it) is now almost directly in between where Vale used to be and Vault.  It's closer to Vale though because the Elder's (and Kraden) still wanted to be able to go there to visit what was left of the sanctuary and so that we could salvage what could be used again for buildings. The people of Vault were more than happy to let us stay in their Inn (at a lower fee) and some people were even kind enough to let us into their own homes. 

Strangely enough, even though most of the debris has been cleared away, Alex has yet to be found or seen. Mia is the most torn up about this out of the adepts. She didn't know whether to be glad or to mourn for him. Even though Alex _did _try to rule Weyard, she couldn't help but think about the times that they were together in Imil. She still can't either.

But enough about that.

The reason that I was bored was since New Vale no longer needed adepts to help rebuild her, we have nothing to do. Apart from Mia and Piers, who water the trees and flowers in the villagers' gardens. The rest of us didn't have any practical psynergy; Garet and Jenna have a tendency to set things alight; Felix and I could only grow vines that lived for one minute (a slight problem if someone was still on it at the time); Sheba and Ivan had blown materials away and accidentally hit something with a thunderbolt. We've all agreed that something is causing our psynergy to be more potent than usual. We haven't seen any psynergy stones anything that would boost our powers though. Normally we wouldn't have minded but since we don't need it for battling wild monsters anymore…

Which brings me back to why I'm bored. We don't trust ourselves with really strong psynergy in case we end up undoing all the work that has been done over the last two years. Another strange thing is that there have been less wild monsters around the area between New Vale and Vault. I guess it's because there's less psynergy stones around but it still didn't explain what was happening to our powers. 

_::Hello::_

I gave a start and looked around the empty garden. I didn't see anyone, but then again, I only knew three people who could talk directly to your mind. Two of which were living only on the other side of the village.   

_::Ivan? Sheba? Is that you? Where are you?::_

I felt puzzlement coming from the other person's mind before he or she spoke again.

_::You know the other Mutants?:: _the voice sounded startled.

Mutants? Now it was my turn to be puzzled. _::What are Mutants?:: _Tret had said something about the animals of his forest mutating but this person made it sound like a label.

_::You don't know what a Mutant is?:: _the voice sounded surprised. 

_::No:: _I replied, _::What is it and why are you talking to me?::_

_::This is unexpected.::_ the voice muttered, _::A Mutant is a person who is born with powers unlike normal humans. And I'm talking to you because you are a mutant.::_

My puzzlement grew. A person born with strange powers? Doesn't he mean an adept? _::Uh-huh, so now what?::_

An emotion that I couldn't tell exactly what it was radiated into my mind. _::Are you not scared? That people will find out?::_

I started laughing gently. _::Whoever you are, it's obvious that you aren't from around here. Everyone in New Vale knows that I have strange powers.::_

_::They do? And they do not fear you?::_

My puzzlement quickly turned into annoyance. _::Now look here, just because I'm slightly different from them it doesn't mean that they will instantly think that I will hurt them.:: _I said roughly.

The voice apologised. _::If only other people held the same frame of mind.:: _he or she said enigmatically. _::Please, tell me, have you powers seemed a little off recently?::_

I was disturbed how the stranger knew that I (along with the others) was having problems with our psynergy. All the villagers thought it was just that we were used to casting our psynergy with that much force but we had always been able to control it more than what we could right now. _::How did you know?:: _I asked suspiciously.

_::I have a machine which helps me to find Mutants which have just found out about their powers but your signal along with the other Mutants in this village were odd in that…::_ the voice trailed off. 

I didn't bother to ask what a machine was. _::You mean my friends?::_

_::Do they have powers like you?::_

I hesitated before answering. _::Not exactly, but yes, they do have powers.::_

_::And their powers are also a bit off?::_

_::Yes.::_

_::This is where I can help you. My name is Charles Xavier and I'm what you could say the headmaster of Xavier's School for the Gifted. But that is what it is called outside. Inside, it is a school and a safe house for Mutants. Where people like us can live without fear of our secret being found out with other people of our kind. The teachers and I also help the students with developing and controlling their powers. That is why I contacted you.:: _Xavier explained. 

_::Um, okay, but how come I haven't heard of this school before? ::_

Xavier paused for a second before he said, _::I will tell you why if you come with me.::_

_::I'm not going without my friends.:: _I said stubbornly. I felt humour edge into my mind from the stranger's mind.

_::Do not worry; they will be coming shortly afterwards. To come to the school I need you to go outside of New Vale. When you are outside you will know where you will meet me, you will see something that you have never seen before.::_

_::And if I don't?::_

_::Then you don't.:: _as suddenly as the person had 'appeared', he cut the link leaving me to my own thoughts. See something that I've never seen before? I've travelled all over Weyard, what couldn't I have seen before? Cursing my curiosity I got up, walked back into my house (which was significantly cooler than outside) grabbed Gaia Blade from beside my bed and started to walk purposely towards the entrance/exit of New Vale. 

As soon as I was outside I looked around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I could see Vault clearly in the distance. I didn't understand what I could only see from the outside of New Vale when I could see things pretty well from within the village limits. Which was the reason why I brought Gaia Blade. Looking to my left though…

I couldn't understand how I had missed it. I guess it was because of the mountains behind it. As I crept slowly towards it I remembered what Xavier had said. ::_You will see something that you have never seen before.:: _Well, that was true. It was roughly about the size of Fusion Dragon, though only up to its shoulders and not its heads. It resembled something like a bird. Just barely though, only in the basic body shape and the fact that it was bright blue. It had two rather stiff looking wings on either side of its body, no feathers and a really erect tail that split into three parts. It appeared to have no neck and its eyes were huge and red. As I neared it however I noticed another difference that this whatever it was had from birds. It had _three_legs and each leg ended in not in claws or talons but _wheels_. As I neared it even more the sound of growling came to my ears.

Unconsciously I was halfway through unsheathing Gaia Blade when I thought how fruitless that was. Unless I had my friends with me I had no chance of beating such a monster. Was this a show of power? Was this supposed to show what he could control? 

"Isaac!" I heard multiple voices shout behind me. Whirling around I saw everyone running up to join me. 

"We came as soon as we got the message." Jenna said breathlessly. I was slightly confused at this as I considered how long it took the voice to tell me to get me here. Maybe that Xavier person told them I was in trouble.

"What _is_ that thing?" Pier's whispered, as if he was afraid to draw the monsters attention. It was still growling steadily. 

"I don't know." I whispered back while shaking my head.

_::Well, now. Is everybody here?::_

Instinctively we all turned towards the Jupiter adepts. 

"Don't look at us!" they protested at the same time. "That wasn't us!"

"Then who-?"

At that moment, to our shock the belly of the monstrous shiny bird opened and hit the ground with the same sort of clang that a weapon makes. Recovering quickly, we all pulled out our respective weapons. But what happened afterwards amazed us even more. Out of the belly of the beast came to_ humans_! 

The first person who we stared at first was the woman. She was wearing dark blue tight fitting clothing complete with a cloak. Her hair could have been compared to the fluffy clouds drifting casually over our heads but that wasn't why we were staring. In our travels nearly everybody who I had met was either a bit pale or slightly tanned unless you were from Prox. Their faces ranged from the colour of pink to blue but never had I seen the colour of this woman's face on another human before. Her skin was brown. The Kibombo Tribe _had _been slightly brown but none of them were this dark. After I had gotten over my disbelief of the woman's skin I looked at the person beside her who I had mistaken for a child. 

Except he wasn't a child. 

I had gotten that impression because he was shorter than the woman's shoulder. When I really looked at him I began to notice how he was different; he didn't have any hair on his head; the lines around his face were creased so it looked like he had smiled a lot; his eyes held the kind of wisdom only old age could. When I looked lower to see why he was shorter than the woman I realized it was because he was sitting in a chair. A metal chair. A chair that didn't have any legs. It looked like it had Hover cast infinitely over it. 

"Hello." The man said with a small smile. "My name is Charles Xavier. Would you like to follow me into the X-Jet?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There! Finished after about five hours. Which doesn't seem very long now. Anyways, do you guys like it? 

Just a few things which I would like to ask you all about this.

What do you call it when somebody casts some psynergy? Casting a spell or what?

I'm not sure if my information about the Kimbodo Tribe being the only coloured people in the whole of the two games is right. Are they the only coloured people or do they just wear a lot of make-up?

I think that's everything. So I only have one thing left to say. Please review!


	2. Explanations

Key

"Blah" = talking

_'Blah'_ = thinking

_::Blah::_ = someone talking telepathically 

/\/\/\/\ = Change of P.o.V

*~*~*~*~ = Start/end of fic

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Xavier's P.o.V

The teens standing in front of me looked like their ages ranged from fourteen to nineteen years of age. Looking at them for the first time two things struck me. The most obvious one was that these children, for such a young age, they held their weapons with a practiced air. Like they had used them on more than just wooden blocks. Maybe they had used them to defend themselves? Those same weapons were also pointing in our direction. 

The other thing that struck me was that what I had felt from Cerebro had felt…older. More ancient. Older than these children certainly. But this is the place that Cerebro had shown me where the Mutant signatures were coming from. Also, from what I gathered from the boy that I had talked to, he seemed to know the other Mutants. This confirmed it.

"No." the long brown haired boy answered snapping me out of my observations. "Not until you tell us why you called us here." He continued. 

I nodded. "It's perfectly understandable that you would want some answers before you go."

"If." The red haired girl beside him interrupted. 

Again, I nodded. "I called you here because you are Mutants." I paused for them to take this information in. When I scanned their faces, I expected varying degrees of shock and/or total denial. Instead, their expressions were more along the lines of sceptical and confusion. Except from one boy. He had blonde hair and was wearing mostly blue and yellow coloured clothing along with a yellow scarf that nearly touched the ground behind him. His expression was different from the others as his face was calculating and thoughtful. I presumed because of this that he was the person who I had spoken to before. They sheathed their weapons while they were thinking. 

Soon enough, eight pairs of eyes glazed over and stared into empty space. Curious, I shot Storm a glance. Her returning look said that she didn't have any more idea to what was happening that I did. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ivan's P.o.V

I mentally massaged my temples in annoyance. _::You guys! Could you stop arguing for at least one minute? I'm starting to get a headache.::_

_::Okay. Let's just get this sorted as fast as we can, for Ivan's sake.::_ Felix said helpfully. 

_::Why couldn't you get Sheba to host this meeting?:: _I grumbled.

Sheba laughed. _::Because I hosted the last one, remember?_:: she answered. 

_::I still think we should blast them. Or at least do something to them so that they won't come back. Mutant indeed!::_ Garet snorted.

_::May I ask something?::_

_::Piers, you just have.::_

_::Apart from that. But seriously, what _is _a mutant?::_

Finally silence reigned. There was a lot of errs and ums before;

_::I know what a Mutant is.:: _Isaac said quietly. 

_::Isaac? But how? Have you met these people before?:: _Mia questioned him.

::No. I haven't. It's just, before I came here somebody was talking to me telepathically. He's the one who told me about Mutants. He's also –I'm pretty sure anyway- that person who is sitting in that strange steel chair with wheels.::

_::That can't be!:: _I said incredulously _::There's no way that he can be a Jupiter Adept! He doesn't…he doesn't…::_ I was lost for words. 

_::I know this sounds weird.:: _Isaac admitted,  _::But I experienced this first hand. He was definitely talking to me through my mind.::_

_::But he doesn't look like a Jupiter Adept.:: _Jenna said suspiciously.  

I sighed. _::Um, before my head does a Nova Blast, could we decide whether or not to trust these people enough to go with them. Oh, and Isaac? What's a mutant?::_

_::A Mutant is a person who was born with powers that normal people don't have. So basically it's another word for an Adept.:: _Isaac explained. 

::So then why did he say Mutant?::

_::I don't know. It's pretty obvious that he isn't from near here so maybe that's why he said it?::_

_::So yes or no?:: _Felix asked suddenly. _::Are we going with these two people?::_

_::Heck no!::_

_::I've got to agree with Garet on this. We don't know what they want with us. And what's an X-Jet?::_

_::Isaac? Do you know?::_

_::I don't know what an X-Jet is but what I do know what they want with us. I'm not sure how he found out but somehow he knows that our powers have been starting to get out of control recently.::_

_::WHAT?!::_ I winced physically at Garet's shout. _::How could he have found out about that?::_

_::Garet please, calm down. I think Ivan is going to have a _very _large headache by the end of this. If he doesn't end up fainting first.:: _Mia said with a slight laugh.

_::Thanks…I think.:: _I muttered.

_::He said that he something called a machine to help him. Before you ask, I have no idea what it is but what he wasn't with us is that he wants us to go with him so he can help us to control our powers better.::  
::And you trust him?:: _Piers probed.

Isaac sighed. _::He seemed honest; I couldn't sense any kind of deceit when he talked to me. But then, I don't know what deceit feels like.::_

_::So that's one vote to go with this man.::  
::Charles. His name is Charles Xavier.::_

_::So now we have a name.:: _Felix said sarcastically. _::It's two people against one. Who wants to go and who doesn't? We have to do this as a group you know.::_

_::I'm agreeing with Isaac.::_ I said. _::I'm not sensing any kind of maliciousness from either of them.:: _I looked at Sheba to see if she thought the same. 

She nodded. _::I want to go as well. I mean, what would happen if we got angry with someone over a little thing and we accidentally…we accidentally.:: _she trailed off.

_::If we can't control our powers then what _can _we do? If he can help us, then…I would want to go as well.:: _Piers said thoughtfully.

_::Exactly. If. If he can help us.:: _Jenna countered. _::Well what if he can't? _

_::He believes that he can.::_

_::Isaac.:: _Felix said tiredly. _::How do we know we aren't the first people he's actually helped. Look at him. He can't walk. The person beside him must be his carer. My vote is with Jenna and Garet. That means it's three against four. Only Mia has to vote now.::_

It was quiet for a while before Mia started talking. _::I suppose out Mercury psynergy wouldn't give us any problems. You can't really over heal someone can you? But for the sake that somebody could get seriously hurt, I think we should go.::_

_::If that's what you want to do.:: _Jenna resigned.

_::Hey, if he does end up being a fraud or something, we could always go with my original idea.:: _Garet said brightly.

::It's not as if there is anything else for us to do here. New Vale has nearly been completely rebuilt and I don't think our parents like us when we are walking around the village bored.::

Felix said, probably thinking of the time Sheba and I had gotten bored and decided to cast Storm Ray to get rid of some excess energy. How were we supposed to know we'd end up making the skies rain for the next two weeks non-stop?

_::So it's agreed then?:: _I said quickly before anyone else remembered. _:We're going with them?::_

_::Yes!:: _was the unanimous cry.

::Good. Now get out of my head please!::

Snapping out of my semi-trance I was conscious enough to hear Felix say;

"Okay, We'll go with you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Xavier's P.o.V

All at the same time the young adults blinked and started to take in their surroundings once more.

"Okay," the long brown haired boy said, "we'll go with you."

_'Did they just discuss this?' _I thought. "Then you should tell your parents or guardians that you're coming with me." I said out loud. 

As soon as I had heard that, they turned towards the youngest boy and girl in the group. I frowned because I thought they were going to make them go and do it for them. While Ororo and I were watching, the boy shook his head wearily and pointed to the girl, whereas she closed her eyes. Her brow creased making her look like she was concentrating for some reason. I felt a strange wave of energy coming off her. I also had a feeling that this was the Ivan and Sheba the boy had talked about before. After a minute or two the energy stopped. Sighing, the girl opened her eyes, looked at the people around her and nodded. 

"They all said it was okay as long as you didn't get hurt. Oh, and Felix?" she said while fixing her gaze towards the long brown haired boy, "Your mum was asking where your Sol Blade was because she couldn't find it." she continued. 

Felix patted his sheathed blade. "I've got it right here."

Had she just communicated with at the very most sixteen different people in such a short time over quite a bit of distance? She must have.

"Sir?" the blue haired boy said politely. 

"My name is Charles Xavier." I said helpfully.

"Okay Mister Xavier, what's an X-Jet?" he finally asked.

"The X-Jet is this." I motioned my hands to indicate what I meant. 

I was met with blank stares. 

"You mean that's what you call the growling bird?" the red haired boy said in awe. 

_'Growling-? Oh, he must mean the engine.'_ I thought.  

"How do you control it so it opens its stomach for you?" the older blonde boy asked.

I sighed. "I would like to explain it to you but it would take to long. What you need to know for now is that the X-Jet isn't a living animal, so it won't hurt you. So if you will follow me and Storm, we can introduce ourselves easier inside."

This time though, they were staring at Ororo. 

"Strom?" I heard them mutter among themselves.

Storm tried to explain, "That's my Mutant name. My real name is Ororo Munroe. My name is Storm because I can control the weather, mostly wind and lighting."

Again, they young adults turned towards the two youngest people. I also caught the word "Jupiter" as well but I couldn't understand why. Why would they be talking about Ancient Greek gods? How would they even know about Ancient Greek?

Strom was just as confused as I was. "Have you changed your minds?" I asked patiently. 

They all shook their heads. With that, they followed Storm and I into the X-Jet. Logan was still there in the cockpit. 

Measuring them up with a glance he said, "Hey" gruffly. 

There was a few quiet hi's and hellos in response.

"So what can you do?" the red haired boy asked boldly to try and break the ice.

"I can heal fast and I can make claws come out of my knuckles." Logan answered and demonstrated. Nearly all of them backed up half a step except from the yellow scarfed boy. He was staring at his claws and whispered, "A Venus."

"Excuse me?"

The boy looked up from Logan's claws. "You're a Venus Adept." He said matter-of-factly, probably assuming that it would explain everything. 

Logan raised an eyebrow. "A what?"

"An Adept." The blue haired girl repeated. "You call it being a Mutant though."

I was intrigued by what they were saying. It would explain why the boy had felt confused when I said that he was a Mutant. But what was with the Greek gods? "But what did you mean by saying Wolverine is a Venus Adept?" 

"There are four kinds of Adepts." The red haired girl responded. "Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury."

"Venus Adepts have the power to control the earth and can also heal themselves or other people." Felix continued.

"Is that why you think I'm a Venus Adept? Because I can heal myself?" Logan questioned.

The boy shook his head. "No. It's because of your claws. There's a special attack that I can do called Odyssey. It involves three swords." He looked at Logan's hands again. "The length of your claws are either the size of daggers or short swords."

"I…see."

"So what can a Jupiter Adept do?" Ororo's curiosity was aroused now.

The small blonde boy replied with, "A Jupiter Adept can do the same as you and a little bit more. We can control wind and lightning but we can also read minds." When he said this, he looked directly at me.

I soon realized why. "You think I'm a Jupiter Adepts as well, don't you?"

They all nodded. "So what are the specialities of the other Adepts?"

It was the red haired girl who replied to me this time. "A Mars Adept has the ability to control fire. I'm also able to do some healing psynergy but Garet can't." she pointed to the red haired boy. 

"Psynergy?"

"It's short for Psychic Energy. That's what people who are Adepts use. Each Adept has a specific type of psynergy that only their element can use. What Mercury Adepts can do is manipulate water and ice. We are also the healers of the four Adepts."

"Okay." I said while closing my eyes. I wanted to remember all of this. "Now that we know more about you, will you introduce yourselves and what kind of Adept you are? Oh, and please have a seat."

"I'm Isaac and I'm a Venus Adept." The boy with the long scarf said.

"I'm Felix and I'm also a Venus Adept." The boy beside him said. 

"I'm Mia and I'm a Mercury Adept." The blue haired girl said this.

The youngest boy stepped up. "I'm Ivan and I'm a Jupiter Adept."

The red haired girl spoke next. "I'm Jenna and I'm a Mars Adept."

"I'm Sheba and I'm a Jupiter Adept." That would explain how she was able to talk to their parents I mused.  

"I'm Piers and I'm a Mercury Adept." The blue haired boy said politely.

The red haired boy was the last to speak. "I'm Garet and I'm a Mars Adept." 

"All right, now that is done, would you like to put on your seatbelts we'll be flying soon." This brought on a torrent of new questions.

"What are seatbelts?"

"Flying!?"

"But how can we fly? It's impossible!"

"Um, a seatbelt?"

I waited for them to quieten down before I answered their questions. "The seatbelts are those materials dangling from your chairs. What you do is you hold the metal piece from you left hand side and slot it into the small reddish box on the right hand side. It will help you if something should happen. 

"Yes, we will be flying. We have the technology to do this. So now that you are buckled up Strom, could you bring up the ramp and then we can leave."

"Yes Professor." She said with a nod. She pushed the button that raised the ramp to its original place. She then positioned her hands on the steering controls, flicked a few more buttons and then the engine rumbled back into life before I felt the familiar pull of gravity telling me the X-Jet was in the air.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And that's me finito. I just want to say one thing about this chapter before I go and do a reviewers response. I HATE THIS CHAPTER!!! I don't know why but I think it's because all they've done so far is talk and that's it! * Sigh * Anyways, here's my response to my reviewers;

**kaka !!!: **o_OU Heh. You were just a tad bit hyper when you reviewed this fic weren't you? 

**WildfireDreams: **And you just got some more. ^__^

**NeoBlitz: **When I checked the GS:TLA manual, I found the world map at the back. It said it was called Kibombo. Looks like we were both wrong.

**kanta** **rose kaiba: **Of course I'm going to include more characters! They're going to the Institute now, aren't they?

Now that's been said, I just want to say two more things. 

1) I'm looking for a beta reader. If you're interested, tell me in either a review or e-mail me.

2) Please review!


	3. Plane ride

Author Note; just in case you can't tell and start to get confused, this chapter backs up a few minutes. Oh, and I'll also be changing the symbol to the Change of P.o.V, mainly because for some reason it's starting to bug me.

And now, FF.Net won't accept my start and end of fic symbol so that has also changed.

Key

"Blah" = talking

'Blah' = thinking

::Blah:: = someone talking telepathically

= Change of P.o.V

"""""""""""""= Start/end of fic

"""""""""""""

Garet's P.o.V

I looked around at the strange sight in front of me. Before, I was too distracted with that other person in this…X-Jet. His hair was blue, almost like a Mercury Adept's was, but it was of a darker shade than Mia's and Piers. Also, his hair seemed to have somehow been combed back in such a way that he looked like he had flat spikes sticking out of the back of his head.

Now that I was sort of used to the look of the man I gaped at the internal organs of the bird. Or I would have if there were any to gape at. It didn't seem as big as it did on the outside, but that probably was because of the things inside of it. For example the chairs and whatever that thing was at the front of the inside of the bird. It looked like it had captured the stars and somehow (impossibly) changed the colours of them as well. I still felt like the bald man wasn't to be trusted. I mean, why would he want us to go with him? We're complete strangers. We may be young adults and all but we could also be mass murders for all he knew.

Which of course we aren't, but still, he should be more careful. If there _was_ a fight, then it would have been eight people against three. One of which wouldn't be able to manoeuvre properly.

The other reason why I didn't trust him was because of his thoughts that he could make us fly. If the God's Luna and Sol had intended Man to soar among the clouds, we would have been born with wings like the birds.

I snapped out of my musings when I heard a buzzing sound behind me. Half turning in the chair that I was sitting on (I was still in that seatbelt mechanism thing) I saw the ramp that we had walked on to get inside was raising itself by its own. It closed with a muffled clang. That was it. We were trapped. Trapped in a steel bird with a man who seemed to be semi-insane (at least), a woman whose skin we had never seen on the face of Weyard before and a man who didn't seem to like us as much as I liked them.

I waited for the expected attack. To my surprise, there wasn't an unexpected attack. Not in that way anyway. Instead, the bir –darn, what was it called again?- X-Jet growls grew to a roar. Before I could do anything to defend myself against the angry beast, I was suddenly pushed back into my chair by an unseen force. My insides felt like they were being dropped past my feet and through the shining floor.

I heard cries of shock and confusion from my friends as I made similar sounds. How could we fight someone who could attack us with an attack that we couldn't see, an attack, which wasn't psynergy?

'Oh…Luna…' Sheba's thoughts infiltrated my head.

Sheba's P.o.V

'Oh…Luna…' I couldn't help but cast my thoughts out. While everyone was looking at each other in disbelief I was staring out of the birds eyes. '_But how? How is this possible?' _My mind couldn't take in what my eyes were showing it. _'That's, that's Vale.' _True, I was able to see what I now considered my hometown but it wasn't the kind of view that I was used to. I was able to see the rooftops. The _rooftops._ The only time I was able to see this much was when I was…actually never. The closest I got to seeing this much of the roofs was when I was helping to patch them. After that, the Bird continued to rise.

Soon, I was able to see Mount Aleph's silolette against the afternoon sky. I never realized how level the top of the mountain actually was. Well, it wasn't really that flat, but it didn't end in a point. The part that looked like it was more or less even ground had spires reaching up to the air above it like jaggad brown teeth.

After another minute blue stared to fill my eyes. The only other colour that came into my sight were the clouds that suddenly didn't seem so far away anymore.

And with a jolt, I realized that the handicapped man had been speaking the truth the entire time. He said that we were going to go flying and we were. So if he was speaking the truth about the flying then he must be telling the truth about wanting to help us. Unless of course he ended up being like Alex. I sincerly hoped not, if he had enough power to make us able to fly, then what else was he capable of? We had grossly underestimated our chances of what these people were able to do.

And now I could see the clouds floating past.

"Sheba? What's wro…." Ivan, noticing my lack of comunication had tried to get my attention when he noticed what I had ten minutes ago. "I-I don't believe it." He stutered.

::Ivan? Sheba? Is something the matter?:: Felix's reasuring voice entered our minds.

::He was telling the truth. He was telling the truth.:: Ivan kept on repeating that one sentence. He was in shock. Apart from the obvious why, it was also because he was one of the people who adamantly didn't believe him when Mr. Xavier said that we were going to fly.

I could feel Felix starting to get concerned. _::Ivan? Who was telling the truth?_::

::He was telling the truth…:: Felix mentally shook his head.

::Sheba, what's he talking about?::

I was silent for a moment while I decided if I should tell him. _::It's Mister Xavier who he's talking about.::_

::Mister Xavier? But how could Ivan already know if he was telling the truth? And I thought he said that he couldn't sense any kind of deception coming from him.::

::He didn't. And I'm not getting an impression of that either from him.::

::But he attacked us!:: he protested.

Looking into the older man's mind, I didn't understand all that he was thinking but I was able to understand some. ::_He doesn't think that he has attacked us.::_

::But then what-?::

::This is where I don't really get what he is thinking. His thoughts say it's got something to do with "Gravity"_ whatever that is.::_

Felix was quiet for a minute or so. _::It sounds like a name for a monster.::_

::I know. But apparently, it's harmless unless you fall off a cliff.:: I was confused by my last remark. Why would Mister Xavier be thinking something like that? It sounded like he was explaining it but how would he have known that I was reading his mind? That means, that even though he does call it something different, being a Mutant must be the same as being an Adept. So maybe _'Gravity'_ is a name of a summon? Like execpt from healing, it holds people down? But that would be considered as an attack and Mister Xavier felt like he hadn't ordered one.

::What's that supposed to mean?::

::I have no idea.::

::Since we don't know about that, what was Ivan talking about?::

::I don't really need to explain it. Look out at the front, where the window is.:: I waited for a minute for Felix to take it in. It looked like he was going to react like Ivan had reacted the first time he saw the clouds.

"What are you three talking about?" Piers asked us from two seats back, "You've been silent for some time now."

'Is there any point in telling them one by one? How come no one else has noticed yet? Is it because we're sitting at the front?' I wondered. "Look out the window." I whispered, but just loud enough to be heard over the X-Jet's continous roaring.

There was a stunned silence as five pairs of eyes turned towards the window that showed them what was outside without feeling the wind blowing past.

Mister Xavier, somehow telling that we were in distress, glanced over his shoulder to look questionally at each of us. "Is something wrong?" he asked inocently, like soaring among the birds was something that was done every day.

We were unsure how to reply to that question so stayed silent.

"What do you mean, is something wrong?! Of _course _something's wrong!" Jenna suddenly exploded. "We're freaking _flying_! How the heck are we flying?!"

To this outburst, he glanced out of the window. I heard him sigh softly. "This is not the proper place to explain things like this. We are nearing our desination anyway. When we arrive there, then we can talk where there is less noice." We weren't really happy with his answer but we accepted it anyway. He had told the truth before, why would he stop now?

Strangely, I could somehow feel that the Bird was slowing down. But how could Mister Xavier tell where we were from watching the clouds? Was this where we were going? Were we going to living in the clouds? Was that how he was able to tell? Because one of the clouds wasn't a cloud? It was solid? But how would he be able to tell where it was? Clouds change and move constantly. My mind was racing with questions and answers that could not possibly be true.

Still staring out of the window I was able to see that the clouds were seemingly starting to rise up past the Bird. So we weren't going to live on a cloud. When they had parted completely, my eyes were somehow able to widen even more than they already were.

Below, on the ground, was a _Mansion. _It was the biggest building that I had ever laid my eyes on. It looked like it was twice the size of the Kandorean Temple. The ground that it was built on was covered by grass except (for what I took to be the front) by a grey dirt track. If that was the front, then around the back was a grey rectangular box that had white lines one it. It also had some sort of poles at each of the shorter sides of it. Was everything in this world bigger than what was usual?

"Wow." Mia breathed.

Soon, the Bird was hovering over the grey box. Storm pushed something on the board in front of her. The Bird shuddered. Was it in pain? Again, Storm pressed something. This time, the grey box suddenly had a black line appear in the middle of it. The black line grew and grew and soon engulfed the box completely.

The Bird then started to desend. It looked like it was going to go into the hole which had just appeared. When it did, I was surprised by how much the Bird was able to go down. There was a jolt as the Bird impacted something. Storm pushed yet another something in front of her. The light that was filtering down from the hole started to diminish as it began to close again. As soon as it did, it was like hundreds of candles were lit as the area around the Bird was bathed in light.

I heard a buzzing sound echoed a bee's. Looking around I saw it was the ramp that we had used to go up into the Bird in the first place.

"If you would like to go now." Mister Xavier said. Storm and the other man were already standing up.

We all looked at each other.

"Er…How do we do that?" Isaac finally asked.

The three adults stared at us. Mister Xavier was the first to recover. "You press the red button."

Looking down, I saw that the little black box had a smaller red square on it. Pressing it, there was a click and I was released from the seatbelts grasp. Around me I heard a similar clicks as everyone else did the same.

By that time, the three adults had already walked of the Bird. Following Felix out I gasped as my eyes wandered around the cave. How much work would have had to go into this to make it! As the rest of the Adepts filled out, I saw a group of teenagers walking towards us. Some of them looked like they younger than me, whereas some of them looked around about the same age as Felix and Issac. Of course they would never be older than Piers.

Mister Xavier was still facing us. "Welcome to Xavier's School for the Gifted."

""""""""""""""

Ta-ra! I finally finished! It's a bit shorter than the other chapters but I still hope you guys like it. I'm sorry if some of information is wrong, but I keep on getting X-Men: Evolution and X-Men the movies mixed up a bit.

Anyways, for my reviewers:

WildfireDreams: Why do I think your next review will be like ' Can't wait for more.' Well, I can't wait for your review!

Wincanine: lol. Yeah, there are eight. But that should be about it for the Golden Sun characters.

And with that done, I still have to say two things.

Please review! I don't care if it's just to say hi, just as long as I know that you are reading this fic.

And I'm still looking for a beta reader. So if you want to beta this fic, then e-mail or tell me in your review.

Hopefully I'll be able to upload with a new chapter soon but I doubt it. Mainly two reasons. I've got my exams (woo-hoo). Nods Yup. That's why I'm writing this fic. Because I've got my exams. This is me studying. And I'm trying to write some other fics as well. If I do do it, then I'll end up writing something like four fics at the same time.

Or maybe I should just stick with two?

See ya next time I upload!


End file.
